A Monster And It's Creator
by Hliang
Summary: Zoro is a monster, a failed test subject, and a friend to people. He was thrown into hell as a child and has grown to hate the world with only a few people by his side keeping him floating in this world, he was promised strength and a world where he could be loved. But they used him and threw him away... But someone revived him and he came back... Back to kill and back to destroy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: HELLO BEAUTIFUL READERS! I, HLiang has been very busy on my trips around the globe and caused me to stop updating the story Changing The World - RM. But! Wait no more! Because I! Will update the story next week or If im not lazy! This week!**

 **But here is a idea I got from walking around rural villages and creepy labs for the past couple of weeks, I don't know if you guys would want me to make this into a story but... meh...**

 **Give it a try alright? If I get a decent amount of support then I'll turn this into a story... Only if my brain has the decency to listen to me and think of better ideas...**

 **Welp! I love you guys and please review!**

 **Warning : Noobie mistakes are made, please tell me to correct them thanks!**

Failed Subject 3

One shot/ Story... ting... I don't know

The boy opened his eyes, he couldn't move his body, his arms were paralysed and his legs weren't responding to his commands, he was floating around in some sort of green liquid and he focused on the images in front of him and saw multiple people in white coats staring at him,

'Why are they looking at me?'

Some of them walked away from the boy and a man in front of him shook his head, but not before saying...

'Subject 3...Failed..'

The boy was angry to hear this, he didn't know what he was talking about but he was pissed, his arms started to move at his commands and his legs thrashed about in the liquid, this caused more people to come into the room and they were rushing around the room entering commands to a machine, the boy took off the pipe connected to his neck and slowly but surely. His strength came back, he landed on the bottom of the container and smashed his arm against the glass, he screamed but nothing came out, he kept on trying to break a way out and he saw a visible crack on the container, he smashed again and again and again.

The crack getting bigger and bigger, but as soon as he was about to break the glass he felt as though something jammed into his back, he grabbed whatever was shot into his back and noticed a pipe there, he tried to pull it off but his strength was fading, another was shot in his chest and he coughed blood into the liquid. Mechanical arms kept piercing the boys chest causing the green liquid to now turn slighly red. Everyone crowded around him to take a look at him again and they looked happy,

'Why are they happy?'

His eyes started to become heavy and the people all disappeared out the door, smiles visible on thier faces.

'Why are they leaving?!'

The boys vision started to get blurry but noticed that it was just his tears, he clutched onto his head for comfort and stayed like that until his eyes got even heavier, but he was stubborn and clutched onto his probably last moments, he heard a gentle knock on the glass and the boy looked up, he saw a girl... A ten-year-old girl with dark black hair and ocean blue eyes stare at him, the boy was happy to see her and pushed forward to get closer to her but she backed away in what looks like fear,

The boy was saddened by this and moved back as well, after a couple moments of fighting his drowsiness the girl knocked again, the boy looked up to see her hand on the glass, he was confused and slowly came closer to her, he fell to his knees due to the pain of moving his legs and the girl looked worried, he was happy at that and reached to put his hand against hers on the glass, as he put his hand gently on the glass the girl smiled and kneeled down to see him. The boys hand slowly dropped to the floor making her worried and she knocked again to get his attention, the boy couldn't move his arms but his head responded, the girl smiled at him again and he looked confused to what she did and tried to copy her,

After a few failed attempts the boy did it, a smile. A gentle and loving smile, the girl clapped her hands and noticed the boys head drop to the bottom of the container, he couldn't move anymore and he slowly closed his eyes, keeping his smile on his face. He heard muffled talking and with all his might turned his head to look at the girl,

Both of her hands were on the glass and she looked scared, she kept mouthing something he can't read,

'What is she saying?'

She kept screaming at him but he couldn't hear her, the word was something along the letters...

'Z?'

'O?'

'R?'

'O...'

'Zoro?'

The boy was confused at this word but decided to keep it playing in his mind, he smiled at the girl one last time before moving on to his doom,

WITH THE GIRL...

"Zoro! Zoro! No, don't leave!"

Robin has been screaming the boys name for more than 10 minutes now and her tears stained her face, her friend, her only friend was taken from her and used as an experiment.

"Come on Robin, let's go... Subject 3 is dead, what's even more worthless is that it fail-"

"Shut up! Zoro was my only friend and you killed him! Just because you want this stupid super human program to work!"

"He would've changed the world, Robin, if it didn't fail anywa-"

"He is not an 'IT' He's a person like me and you!"

The man rubbed his temples in annoyance and grabbed Robins wrist and pulled her towards himself,

"Listen here little girl, THAT is dead now! Get over it! Your mother didn't raise you to be good to the experiments did she?"

At this Robin stopped and the man sighed, "Come on, I'll pay for your lunch ok?" Robin started sobbing and gave one last look to Zoro then ran off, the man sighed again and followed her shortly after looking at 'Subject 3'. The man turned off the lights in the room and closed the door behind him, leaving the corpse to rest.

10 HOURS LATER...

Robin tiptoed her way across the hall with a bag in her hands, she avoided cameras and security defences and slowly but surely made it into 'Subject 3's room. She walked in and put the bag on the table not bothering to turn on the lights, Robin opened the bag and got out some purple liquid that was labelled 'PROTOTYPE'.

The camera in the corner was focused on Zoro so it shouldn't be able to see her unless she made a loud noise, she walked over to the machines and opened a hatch that said 'Input Tranquillizer' but Robin wasn't here for that. Once she puts this in and starts the machine, it should revive Zoro... But it always has to come with a cost, the liquid can destroy Zoro's heart or the living liquid can revive his heart and turn him into a monster,

It was risky, but she had to do it... Her mother's last work is in her hands and if she succeeds it benefits both her and her mother. She removed the tranquiliser and added the 'PROTOTYPE' she closed the hatch carefully with it releasing a small hissing sound. She then pressed the button 'Subdue' Robin watched as the purple liquid slowly travelled up the pipes and enter Zoro, her heart was beating so fast that she felt like it can come out. After a few moments of silence Robin kept waiting and waiting, she noticed Zoro's head move slightly and a huge smile grew on her face.

Zoros dark black hair started to change and she was surprised, his hair started to turn dark green then it changed to a light green colour staying like that. Not that she likes it, she actually thinks this suits Zoro a lot more. Zoro looked up to see Robin and Robin were so happy, she rushed over to the glass and two men came bursting through the door with guns, Robin was shocked and tried to protect Zoro from them by covering him with her arms,

"Move girl! That thing going to kill you!"

"No, he's not! He's harmless!"

Robin heard a knock on the glass and Robin looked behind her, Zoro was smiling at her and Robins heart fluttered at that. He mouthed the word to her-

'Zoro'

Robins eyes widened and a happy tear fell down her face, a man barged into the room pushing the security men away,

"Robin! Your selfishness has really taken the better of you! I let you in your mother's room because I thought I can trust you! And you have to go and waste the serum on a failed subject-"

The glass suddenly broke and the room was full of the green liquid, Robin was somewhat disgusted as it attached to her legs and lab coat, but at least it doesn't make objects and cloths wet,

The boy now known as Zoro slowly walked out of the container and the man that called him a failure looked into Zoro's eyes, they were dark. Oh so very dark that a hole pierced into his heart, "K-K-Kill him!" Robin tried to stop them but Zoro only grabbed her and covered her with his body. Bullets were fired and Robin was crying unconciously at what Zoro did, but he kept his smile for her.

After what felt like an eternity, the hellfire stopped and Robin opened her eyes,

The bullets did nothing, the bullets were like little pebbles to him. Robins tears kept falling and Zoro smiled at her. His instincts kicked in and he picked Robin up bridal style then roundhouse kicked one of the security members that tried to close in on him, he kicked the other member that was charging him and broke his skull making him unconscious from the impact. The man from earlier ran out of the door ages ago and Zoro walked through the door, Zoro ran down the hallway as more bullets were aimed towards him, Robin clutched onto Zoro for dear life and she opened her eyes to see Zoro kicking at a wall,

"Zoro? What are yo-"

She spoke too soon as Zoro broke through the lab wall and jumped out causing Robin to squeal, as Zoro touched the ground he let Robin get up and he clutched his neck, Robin took a look and noticed that the serum was evolving his cells, he was incomplete! She panicked as she heard people coming closer towards her, but all she heard was Zoro's hard and heavy breathing. The men never came and a man with a black sword was standing in front of them both, "Robin, is that brat ok?" Robin looked up to see the world's strongest swordsman a.k.a her uncle. Robin smiled and hugged her uncle in relief then noticed their situation.

Robin looked to see Zoro on his knees clutching onto his neck that was turning purple. "I don't think so, can you help me take him somewhere safe?" Mihawk was hesitant but sheathed his sword and picked Zoro up and placed him on his shoulder, "I know a place but he would have to train under me again as an excuse for him to stay there,"

Robin nodded and they disappeared into the claws of the forest.

ONE WEEK LATER...

Robin chuckled at Zoros failed attempt to understand the english language, Robin was currently at the park with Zoro looking at the fishes and Zoro didn't understand what they were. The serum has caused him to forget most things and now has the knowledge of a 4-year-old, it proved pretty hard for Mihawk but Robin coped with it very well. His green hair made him look adorable when he tilted his head in confusion, Robin being the 10-year-old girl with the knowledge of a 15-year-old girl was adorned of this action and hugged him every time he did it.

"So... Fish eat humans?"

Robin giggled at this and shook her head, "No Zoro, they don't eat humans they are harmless" Zoro looked at the fishes and appeared to be in deep thought, he then crouched by the lake and reached for the fishes in his sight, "Zoro! Leave them alone! They don't like being near humans because they are scared of us."

Zoro retracted his arm and nodded, he stood up again and looked to Robin with a smile, Robin blushed at his action and looked away, her face heating up from the sight. "Robin? Are you ill?" Robin shook her head furiously and grabbed Zoro's hand and walked towards the small yet busy town, Zoro followed close as she guides him through the town, both unaware of a team of people watching them.

"Zoro are you hungry? I can get some food for the both of us,"

"Food...For...Two people?"

Robin sweat dropped and sighed, "Well come on, I know a pl-!" Zoro picked up Robin bridal style and jumped into a building, Robin heard a very loud and familiar sound from a high powered rifle and a 'crack' behind them. Everyone around them was screaming and a lot of people ran away from the area. "Zoro?"

"People...Want to hurt... My...friend..." Robin smiled at his words and noticed his eyes turn slightly yellow, his slow walking turned into a full on sprint after another bullet lodged into the store wall, more screams could be heard and Robin held onto Zoro for dear life, her thoughts retracted itself to last week's takings and she winced at the thought of them killing Zoro **again**. "There he is!"

"Remember! Make sure he doesn't lose much blood!"

Robin gritted her teeth at that and wanted to punch them in the face. Robin noticed them chase Zoro in the corner of her eye and she tried to warn Zoro by pointing at them, but instead of warning him he stopped running and looked at Robin confused. "He stopped running?"

"Just take him down!"

"ZORO JUST KEEP RUNNIN-"

Zoro sidestepped a man's punch and ducked under a left hook and kicked him in the chest, his ribs breaking apart. The other man charged straight at Zoro, making him jump with Robin in his arms still and land on the man's back causing his spine to snap.

"Did...You say something?"

Robin face palmed and actually giggled at how Zoro took care of that situation, "No it's ok now, just keep on running, I'll call uncle"

Zoro thought hard for a moment then nodded, he broke into a sprint again and Robin pulled her phone out, calling Mihawk.

[Robin! Are you ok with that brat?!]

"We are fine, we just need to get out of here, can you help?!"

Zoro jumped over a river causing Robin to squeal,

[Robin?! Are you ok what was that?!]

"D-Don't worry, just hurry please!"

Mihawk ended the call and Robin sighed in relief, another high precision shot was fired and Zoro ducked under it causing his face to go dangerously close to Robins, making her face unbelievably crimson. Rockets were fired at a building and explosions were heard. "Zoro! Stop!" Zoro stopped in his sprint and Robin looked at the building that was shot, the sniper must be dead because half the building was demolished,

A helicopter passed their heads and a rope ladder was thrown to them, "Climb up! Come on!"

Robin nodded and started to climb, Zoro followed suit after Robin and them managed to make it to safety. "Alright go! They're in!"

Zoro stared out to the town and Robin bit her lip in guilt, all of this was happening because of her selfishness, now Zoro is a wanted monster and Robin is a traitor to her home island. She looked over to Zoro and he looked at her, he smiled at her causing Robin to blush and she looked away rather quickly.

This, of course, did not go unnoticed by Mihawk. The man in the midst of all the madness smirked and mentally told himself to tease her about it later. Zoro, on the other hand, had no idea what was going on...


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I know that I've been away for a couple of weeks but please forgive me! Im here to give you guys another chapter since this story has a looot of reviews and follows. I may be writing 10k words a chapter now so please understand that Im writing for you guys! Remember that feedback is appreciated and that I love you guys!**

 **cya!**

A Monster And It's Creator

Chapter 2 - Aiming For The Original Life

3 YEARS LATER...

Robin opened her eyes as the sun kissed her face, she stretched her arms towards the ceiling and yawned, she let her eyes wander around her room and noticed something green in the corner of her eyes, she sat up and rubbed her eyes then looked over to the object... or person.

Sitting against the wall was Zoro, the boy she just started to call little brother. He was sleeping soundly against the wall with a blanket around him, it must be Mihawks doing. For the entire year Zoro has been training and studying, he has grown a tad bit taller than Robin and has matured to the age of 10. Even though it can be better it was good enough.

Robin smiled at Zoros form and got out of her bed, she was only in her pajamas and since Zoro doesn't know the difference between other sexes, he always stayed in her room when she got changed, which made things very awkward, she slowly tiptoed across to her wardrobe and picked out the clothes she was going to wear for the day. As she picked out the clothes her thoughts went back to when Zoro first called her big sister.

1 MONTH AGO...

Zoro was on the ground and was staring at the sky with his mouth open, wondering about the world, Zoro's head was rested on Robin's lap and she messed about with his hair. They were in the middle of a forest for Zoro's training and their hiding, Robin hummed a familiar tune whilst messing with Zoro's hair and she noticed him stare at her.

"I-is there something wrong Zoro?"

"...Neh, Robin?.Can I call you sister?"

Robin's eyes widened at the question and her heart felt like it stopped,

"C-Can I ask why?"

"Siblings always look out for each other and play right? So those that mean we are siblings?"

Robin giggled and slapped his cheek playfully, "That's true yes, but friends do that as well,"

Zoro looked deep in thought then replied,

"So we're friends?"

Robin mentally face palmed and giggled again,

"We were always friends silly!"

"Oh... Can I call you sister anyways?"

Robin's heart was fluttering in her chest and she gulped,

"Do you want a sister?"

"Yes, I do! I want someone to protect and laugh with! I will always be there for them!"

Robin covered her mouth at that statement and she let out a few happy tears,

"R-Robin?"

"O-Ok, I'll be your sister."

Zoro smiled widely sat up then hugged Robin, Robin with much more force hugged Zoro and let her tears of happiness flow.

"Stupid little brother..."

PRESENT TIME...

Robin looked at herself in the mirror as she finished getting changed and smiled, she looked over to Zoro to see that he didn't move an inch, she smiled and checked her phone on the table by her bed.

[07:12 AM]

It was still very early and breakfast is in half an hour, she walked over to Zoro and shook his shoulder, "Zoro?..Wake up... Zoro.."

Zoro stirred and opened his eyes slowly, "You awake now?"

Zoro yawned and rubbed his eyes then focused on the person in front of him,

"..Nee-chan?"

Robin's heart fluttered at that, she still found that surprising and always caused her to jump mentally.

"T-Time for breakfast Zoro-kun"

Zoro nodded and slowly got up, the blanket slipped off his shoulders revealing his toned and well-built abs on his chest, Robin flushed at the sight of him only in his shorts and immediately headed for the door making Zoro confused.

Zoro watched as she walked out of the door and he then decided to look for his shirt, he found it by a pile of books in the corner of the room and out it on, he looked in the mirror and there was one thing on Zoro that he hated. The red vein going across his neck and going down to his chest was visible for anyone to see, making him stick out like a sore thumb.

He decided to join his sister in breakfast and moved onwards to the door, as he made his way down the hallway he noticed Mihawk waiting for him by the massive window.

"Tell me brat, why is Robin so flustered?"

"..Flustered?"

"When someone is flustered it means that they are embarrassed, so tell me... Did you two do anything-"

"Mihawk-sama! Robin-sama says to leave Zoro-sama alone!"

Mihawk sighed and smiled, "Come on then, can't keep the princess waiting"

Zoro nodded and followed the man that towered over him in height when Mihawk isn't fighting he usually has this caring and fatherly aura around him, but if he gets pissed then that's a different story. The journey down the hallway seemed to take ages and when they reached the dining hall food was already on the tables and there sat Robin waiting for the others to arrive. She gave Zoro a smile and he smiled back, Mihawk smirked,

They would make a brilliant couple, wouldn't they?

AFTER BREAKFAST...

"Would you two like to go school?"

Robin perked up at the question and Zoro tilted his head in confusion,

"School?"

"Zoro, school is where people go and learn together"

"So it's not just me and nee-chan?"

"N-no It'll be me, you and many others"

Mihawk coughed into his hand to get their attention,

"As I was saying, since the people looking for you wouldn't dare come into my territory you can go to school freely since you are both old enough high school shouldn't be a problem right?"

Robin nodded with excitement in her eyes whilst Zoro was still confused,

"Will I not be with nee-chan?"

"You will, I'll put you both in the same classes alright? And Zoro, this is a good opportunity to make new friends,"

"So can we go?"

"Of course, I'll get you two started in 2 weeks,"

"Yay!"

Robin jumped out of her seat in happiness and Zoro just smiled, he didn't know that school was this exciting.

2 WEEKS LATER...

Nami sighed in frustration as an idiot with a straw hat kept bugging her food,

"Naaaaamii... Sanji said that I don't get any food today..."

"And why do you come to me?"

"...Because you're kind enough to let me have some of your- ack!"

"WRONG!"

Nami facepalmed as she watched her friend whimper on the ground like a little child, she threw him a bento and he caught it with a huge grin on his face,

"THANKS, NAMI!"

Nami kept on walking to her school, it's been a couple of months and it's already annoying how many weird people were attached to her. But she has taken them into account and they are actually some pretty good friends so why not.

As Nami walked into the school gates something caught her eye, a green haired boy and dark black haired girl walk into the school office door,

'Are they the new kids everyone's talking about?'

Nami kept on walking to her assigned homeroom and sat down in her usual seat, it was still a bit early and she put her bag away then pulled out her phone to check her text messages,

20 MINUTES LATER...

The classroom was full of students and everyone was chattering away, and Nami was talking with Vivi her friend from her last her school.

"So who do you think the new students are?"

"Hmm..I think one of them is a boy and the other is a girl,"

"Really? Did you see them earlier or something?"

"I might have, one of them has ridiculous hair, though, it was all dyed in light green,"

"Light green? Are you sure it's not natural?"

"Come on Vivi, only me and you have the weirdest hair in this school, Franky's an exception because his hair color can change,"

Their teacher suddenly came through the door and walked up to the front desk and Nami went back to her original seat,

"Alright, class settle down and put your phones away! We have two new students coming into our class and please don't mind the hair. It's natural"

"Hair? What about it?"

"You'll see when they come in, alright come in you two"

A girl came in and the boys were easily shocked at her beauty, but the next person was even more shocking, his hair was light green and he looked like a 16-year-old easily enough,

"Ok quiet down! Please introduce yourselves,"

"My name is Nico Robin and this is my surrogate younger brother Zoro please look after us"

Both Robin and Zoro bowed slightly and they looked to the teacher for further instructions,

"Well both of you find a seat, there's two at the back next to Nami if you please,"

Zoro nodded and moved to the seats with Robin following close behind, Zoro sat behind Nami and Robin sat behind Zoro, Robin then put her bag away and Zoro just put it on his desk.

"Well then! Now that this is dealt wth, everyone pull out your Japanese history books please!"

Most of the students groaned and did as they were asked whilst Zoro just yawned and stared out the window, Robin smiled at Zoro and pulled out a small remote and pressed the red button, causing Zoro to flinch, he looked back at Robin and she just giggled into her sleeve. He pulled out his own book and started to join in with the class, he couldn't do anything and he knew it.

LUNCH BREAK...

Zoro yawned whilst he turned around to speak with Robin, his chair wasn't turned around but his body was facing Robin's desk. They finished lunch and Zoro was asking her questions about the school.

"Why do I feel killing intent every time I work with you as a partner or something?"

"Well...I may guess that they are jealous of you Zoro-kun,"

Zoro noticed the emphasis on the word and looked around the classroom, he noticed that a lot of girls were leaking killing intent aiming at Robin,

"Neh nee-chan, is this really ok?"

"Its fine Zoro, so how is that new toy coming along?"

Zoro groaned at the mentioning of that, he reached for his neck and there was a small choker around his neck,

"Why do I need this again?"

"So you don't get out of hand in school, ok?"

"...Hai.."

Robin smirked in victory and ruffled Zoro's hair that was on her desk, Robin listened closely on the conversations around them instead of focusing on her book,

"Are they a couple or something?"

"They're brothers and sisters, right? I've never seen any siblings as close as them"

"Zoro is so hot.. Damn those scars look real!"

"Scars?"

Everyone turned to look at Zoro, his arms were littered with scars and they gulped,

"Holy shit, what happened to him?"

"Daddy issues?"

"Shut up man, he looks like he can kill us anytime!"

"I'm going to ask, you guys are pussies,"

"Wait! Tyler!"

It was too late, Tyler already moved to Zoro's side and Zoro looked up at him in confusion, "What is it?"

"Can I ask a question Zoro?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow and Robin listened closely,

"How did you get all those scars on your arms?"

Zoro looked to his arms then to Robin, she shook her head lightly and Zoro sighed,

"Sorry, can't answer that, the past is not for eveyone to know,"

"Woah, deep words dude, by the way.. Names Tyler! Nice to meet yah!"

Tyler grinned and Zoro smiled,

"Nice to meet you too, you already know my name"

Tyler grinned wider and put Zoro in a playful headlock making sure Robin can't hear their whispers,

"Neh... Seriously though Zoro-bro... Your sister is a real beauty.."

Zoro raised an eyebrow and thought hard for a moment, what did he mean?

'Got to ask her about that..'

"Uh... You can say that.."

"Neh how did you two meet? She did say surrogate right? So you're step brothers and sisters, right? Right?"

Tyler squeezed harder and Zoro sighed,

"Drop it Tyler, I won't tell you everything like this"

"Oh- Right! Sorry,"

Robin smiled at the boys antics and put her book down,

"Zoro, come on. Lets go for lunch,"

"Huh?"

Zoro watched as Robin pulled out two boxes and motioned for Zoro to follow her, Zoro oblidged and he noticed how everyone tried to follow them, Zoro sighed, these days just get harder and harder.


End file.
